Patent Literature 1 discloses a system configured to transfer electric power through capacitive coupling.
The power transfer system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises: a power transmission device including a high-frequency high-voltage generator circuit, a passive electrode, and an active electrode; and a power reception device including a high-frequency high-voltage load, a passive electrode, and an active electrode.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the basic configuration of the power transfer system disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The power transmission device includes a high-frequency high-voltage generator circuit 1, a passive electrode 2, and an active electrode 3. The power reception device includes a high-frequency high-voltage load 5, a passive electrode 7, and an active electrode 6. The active electrode 3 of the power transmission device and the active electrode 6 of the power reception device are located in proximity to each other via a gap 4, so that the two electrodes are capacitively coupled to each other.    Patent Literature 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-531009